Baby so sweet
by Milica Ivanovic
Summary: Blaine is at one of Rachel Berrys party as the designated driver. He drops Jesse off at his house but does not expect what happens when he walks into his house.


AN: This summer hiatus has made me go crazy so I wrote you all some short Blesse.

"Blaine, be a dear and drop Jesse off back to his house," Rachel whispered into Blaine's ear, almost situating her drunk self into his lap. "I'd let him stay here but my dads would get mad for having a boy stay over, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" She started stroking Blaine's arms lovingly but Kurt came and pushed her away, instead shoving himself so he was standing between Blaine's legs.

"Rachel get yourself off my boyfriend or I won't let him take yours back home!" Kurt shouted at her. He turned around to face Blaine and gave him a very quick kiss. "I already miss you. Be back soon?" Blaine nodded at him, grabbed a very drunk Jesse from Rachel's floor and headed towards his car.

Blaine didn't understand why he always was the one chosen to be the designated driver…probably because he was always the sober one at parties. Ever since Rachel's party last year, the one where he made out with her in spin the bottle…and a couple of times after that, Kurt hadn't let him drink around her. Parties that involve alcohol would normally be held at Rachel's house so it was always out of the question.

Jesse had started waking up when Blaine started up his car. He was lying down in the back, giggling every time they reached a bump on the road. He sat up and stroked the back of Blaine's hair. "Where are you taking me?" he asked seriously. Blaine swatted Jesse's hand away from his hair and sped up the car.

"Your _girlfriend_ asked me to take you home as you were, and still seem to be, very drunk. Please keep your hands to yourself. You're drunk and not to mention straight." Jesse just laughed at this but seemed to listen. He kept staring at Blaine, a soft smile on his face, through the rearview mirror. 

When they arrived Jesse was too drunk to walk by himself so Blaine had to carry him into his house (which was more like a mansion) and take him to his room. He left him on his bed. "Goodnight, Jesse." He went to leave but he felt a pull on his wrist.

"Don't leave, yet. Please. Everything is spinning and I feel scared." Jesse had leant over his bed as much as he could to get Blaine. Blaine sighed and sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly. "What do you want me to do, Jesse?"

"Come cuddle with me. Otherwise I won't fall asleep." Blaine looked over to Jesse and saw him staring at him darkly.

"No. I have a boyfriend and you have a _girl_friend. This would be wrong."

"Ah but this is my point. Since we are both taken then there is no harm in it." He gave Blaine another one of his dark smiles and pulled him over so he was lying next to him on top of the covers. Blaine stiffened but this only encouraged Jesse. "Just relax, Blaine. I just wanna cuddle." Blaine relaxed almost immediately. He hesitantly took his shoes off and climbed in under the covers. Just for five minutes, he told himself. He let Jesse lie his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mmm, you're so comfortable Blaine. Has anyone ever told you that?" Jesse almost growled. Silently, Blaine was thinking yes, his boyfriend had told him that many times before. Jesse nuzzled into Blaine's ribcage and Blaine tensed up.

"You know, Blaine…I don't think I've ever told you this." Jesse's breath was ghosting over the thin fabric of Blaine's t-shirt. He shivered. "You're a cool guy, Blaine. I really really like you." Jesse looked up and his and Blaine's eyes met. "I don't know why I'm going out with Rachel. She's just a girl." At this point Jesse had propped himself up on his elbows, effectively trapping Blaine beneath him. Jesse's face was mere inches away from Blaine's and he could feel every breath Jesse took, and he could feel every word. "I've always admired you from a distance, you're a gorgeous piece of meat. But I don't wanna do that anymore, babe." Jesse closed the space between them and gently pushed his lips onto Blaine's. After a few seconds he pulled back and saw Blaine staring at him with pure fear in his eyes. He leant back into Blaine and whispered against his lips, "Blaine, you have to kiss me back."

So he did. He didn't want to. He could feel the guilt in his stomach growing more with each second of the kiss. He whimpered into the kiss, more of fear than pleasure. Jesse's arms starting stroking Blaine's sides soothingly. He broke the kiss and simply stared into Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked so broken in front of him. His eyes started to let down a few tears. He tried getting out of Jesse's embrace but it was no use. He was trapped.

"Jesse, let me go. We already tried this once and it didn't work out." Blaine had let the tears fall more freely now. He just wanted to get out. Back to Kurt. Back to his beautiful boyfriend, Kurt. "Plus, you're straight for fuck's sake!" He slumped back down into the mattress.

Jesse giggled. "Oh, straight am I?" He took one of Blaine's hands and led him down and forced him to cup his growing bulge. Blaine's breath hitched. He looked up at the man above him. He wiped a stray curl out of Blaine's face and lifted his chin up for a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

With that Blaine had attached himself onto Jesse's lips without a care in the world.


End file.
